


Who’s His Romeo？

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private Hobby的前篇，王子与罗密欧的谣言起源。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who’s His Romeo？

**Author's Note:**

> 不完整版(´･ω･`)

韦恩大宅内灯火辉煌，一场以巴洛克风格为主题的变装舞会正在舒缓优雅、以及令人迷醉的香料及酒精共同构建的暧昧氛围中进行着。宾客与侍者们都穿着，一切皆以浪漫豪华为主调，穿越百年时光，再现哥谭市永恒的颓废奢靡。

而在这样的坏境中，在这百年不朽的庄园外，一个黑色的影子悄然无声地突破了保安系统的重重关卡，落在大宅的一处阳台上。

他不是此处的第一个访客。

“你迟到了，罗密欧。”

本该是宴会主人和所有目光焦点的韦恩先生，那著名的亿万富豪、哥谭王子端着一杯香槟向来者致意，他笑意盈盈，语气却略带埋怨，仿佛他已在此等待多时。

来人并不惊慌，错愕片刻后便镇定下来，在黑暗中继续前进。

“怎么，我说错了？像你这样英俊的先生，在这么私下无人的夜幕中爬上阳台，难道不是来向我一诉衷情的爱慕者，而是心存歹念贼人？”韦恩先生说完，将杯中金黄液体一饮而尽，高脚杯细长的杯柄在他灵活的指尖打转，折射炫目的光彩，但这些都比不上他被浸润而鲜红的薄唇。

宴会大厅中的灯光从被风吹动的窗帘中透过来，照亮了黑暗的阳台。

布鲁斯穿着最为符合他身份华丽外衣，黄金与宝石的排扣闪闪发亮，衣摆上繁复的丝绸缎带衬托他美好的蓝眼珠与英俊面孔。他看上去就像个油画中走出来的王子，而他确实就是。

也照出了那不速之客的面容——黑发蓝眼，俊美脸孔，高大健美，能叫人一见倾心，就像是完美的梦中情人的形象。

“在我过往生命中你去了哪里？”布鲁斯用咏叹似的腔调赞叹着，高脚杯随意弃置一旁，走上前去抚摸对方英挺的轮廓。

对方抓住布鲁斯的手腕，将嘴唇贴在他的手背上轻吻，换来不满的瞪视。“自然是用我的过往生命来寻找你，我的爱。”他配合地用同样戏剧化的声线和语气回答，另一只手用难以置信的、不可抗拒的力量揽住布鲁斯，使自己的手臂与他紧窄的腰线紧紧贴合。

“你可真能甜言蜜语，克拉克。”

花花公子的声音消失，取而代之的是低哑的、有些阴郁的嗓音。其态度转变之大，就像寒冬与酷暑，也像火焰鸡尾酒，天蓝色的火焰在冰冷的酒液上燃烧，炫目、危险、令人迷醉。

“你喝醉了？”穿着制服，刚从某个犯罪现场或者救难地点赶来的超人反问。他接到布鲁斯的呼叫后就尽可能快地飞往哥谭市，可无论如何都没想到，迎接他的是这么一副景象。

“是吗？你告诉我。”布鲁斯说着，拉住克拉克的衣领吻上他的嘴唇。

一个迅速的，轻浅的吻，有古龙水和姜汁汽水的味道。

简单，但足以引燃他们的热情。

下一秒，克拉克就反客为主地将布鲁斯压在墙上，舌头滑进他的口腔肆虐每一个角落，用有力地舔舐上颚的方式让布鲁斯在他口中尖叫、颤抖。他双手更是沿着那华丽的外衣下摆伸进去，隔着那暗藏花纹的雪白衬衫感受其下被包裹的温暖躯体，摩挲那些熟悉的肌理与陌生的伤疤。

布鲁斯呻吟着，揪住那鲜红的披风拉向自己，同样迫不及待地把自己的身体贴上克拉克的，让下半身毫无罅隙地贴在一起，让热度感染对方，让紧身裤下的皮肤烫得就像火炭，让紧绷的欲望相互摩擦着寻求慰藉，急切得等不到除去碍事的衣物，

急不可耐。

久未见面的情人不需要心有灵犀，热烈的动作足以表达出他们共同的渴望。蝙蝠侠也许三天还在瞭望塔上与超人并肩作战，可对于布鲁斯和克拉克来说，他们已有两个月未曾在一起，如此的分离着实太过煎熬。

几乎在缺氧而窒息的同时，布鲁斯感觉到那温暖的嘴唇离开了自己的，新鲜清凉的空气涌入鼻腔，他大口呼吸着，但那窒息的感觉仍在。被快感冲昏的头脑令他难以聚焦视线，有中说法是在黑暗中视力被削弱时其他感官会变得更加敏锐，可现在他只能听到自己的心跳声敲打耳膜，闻到自己身上越来越浓郁的情欲的味道，除此之外，只有愈加难以忍受的炽热炙烤他的一切。

布鲁斯毫不怀疑，若是得不到解放，就连他的灵魂也会被焚烧殆尽。

“去……去我的房间。”干渴的喉咙让他发声困难，布鲁斯咽了几次唾沫，才艰涩地提出指令。

布鲁斯的喉结以诱人的频率滚动，克拉克没法不关注这一点，他低头咬上去，嘴唇含住整片软骨所在的部位，舌头舔着覆盖住它的薄薄的肌肤。湿热的舌头引发细小的电流，酥麻的感觉刺激着后颈，布鲁斯为此战栗起来。

“别、在、这、里，克拉克！”布鲁斯完全是咬牙切齿地一个单词一个单词往外蹦，虚弱地、虚张声势地警告，可是没有用。他先出的手，而这可恶的外星人一旦亲近自己就不会轻易离开。

“只要你不出声，没人会过来。”克拉克低笑，震动从嘴唇传到布鲁斯的咽喉，带来更多的酥麻和热流。

“……不行，”要害被掌控的紧张感让布鲁斯深深吸气，氧气越发的不够用了，他在眩晕的头脑中搜刮着理由，“衣服，这些衣服会被弄脏的，我还要回舞会里去，唔……”

热力就像阳光一样刺透了他，甚至连血液都沸腾起来，羞耻心在滋滋作响融化成一滩奶油，唯一不受影响的就是氪星人刀枪不入的厚脸皮。

“别担心，我会帮你全部舔干净的。”在布鲁斯的脖子上留下泛红的痕迹后，克拉克才满意地转移了目标，滚烫的呼吸随着他的话语吹拂在布鲁斯耳边，换来一连串的情不自禁的颤抖，和染红他苍白皮肤的热浪。

“真恶心。”布鲁斯放弃了挣扎，却还是嫌弃地撇嘴。尽管克拉克的回答成功地激发出了他丰富的联想，为此，他可不会承认自己的口是心非。

“是吗，”他挺动胯部，火热的欲望顶上布鲁斯同样灼热的部位，“可你更硬了。”

属于超人的威严沉稳的磁性嗓音让布鲁斯的反应更加剧烈。渴求的低吼在他喉间滚动，鼻息喷洒在克拉克的后颈上，烈火也不能灼伤的皮肤因此泛红，钢铁之躯也为此发抖。

布鲁斯扳过克拉克的头与他接吻。

他们用唇舌的激烈交锋与缠斗争夺激情中的主控权，不用呼吸的氪星人固然占有优势，可布鲁斯灵巧地勾住他舌头在根部画圈、戳刺，连他的吸吮声都充满技巧，那完美无缺的技巧立即占了上风。

如果说布鲁斯是当之无愧的性爱大师，那么克拉克就是他最好的学生。他托起布鲁斯的臀部把他往上抬，让他全部的重心落在自己身上，双手转而揉捏紧身裤中那美好的、紧实的臀瓣。布鲁斯从鼻子里发出闷声的惊喘，攀附的手抱紧克拉克的肩膀和脖子，修长的十指插入汗湿的黑发中细细摩挲，拉扯那一缕总是惹人注目的卷发。

勃发的情欲在他们之间升温，发酵，情欲的味道伴随汗水流淌在赤裸的肌肤上，像流动的火焰。

他们是如此地需要着对方，以至于再没有更亲密的接触，也许他们就会被这热欲蒸腾至干涸。

“不。”布鲁斯却在克拉克的手指伸进他的腰带时制止了他的动作，他贴着克拉克的嘴唇喘息，呼吸中的热流证明他的欲求不像他的话语那么理智。他微笑，弧度摩擦克拉克的脸颊，像恋恋不舍的厮磨，“让我来。”他轻而易举地从克拉克不那么认真的怀抱中挣脱出来，半跪下去，衣服上厚重的装饰沙沙作响。

布鲁斯的头发在他手中凌乱，细软的发丝刷过克拉克的制服，轻柔如花蕊在风中摇曳。只是如此细微的触碰也像是涟漪一般在氪星人的神经中层层扩散，克拉克不禁要着迷地想，若是绚丽轻柔的羽毛装点在他的帽檐上又会如何。真是遗憾，他没能在舞会开场时偷看一眼布鲁斯的全套华服。

他的浮想联翩在布鲁斯半跪着熟练地解开他的腰带，拉下短裤，释放出蓄势已久的欲望时凝滞。

在黑暗中，布鲁斯仅能凭借触觉和热度来分辨克拉克的勃起，手指圈住壮硕的柱身，指尖在泌出黏腻液体的顶端打转，满意地听到克拉克噎住的惊呼随着自己的动作而被触发。

当布鲁斯用自己的舌头取代手指时，克拉克只剩下了兴奋的呼吸和电流般直击脑干的快感。他靠在阳台的围栏上，手臂向后伸撑住身体，无暇顾及大理石的扶手是否会在失控的指间化为齑粉。

布鲁斯的舌头，克拉克毫不怀疑它像猫科动物的一样带着倒刺，从囊袋的最底端舔上去，沿着柱身滑到龟头上，来回几次有力的舔舐，几乎把克拉克的头脑抽空。他呼吸凌乱，咬着自己的牙齿，从齿缝间挤出他所知的唯一请求：“布鲁斯……”

嘟囔声淹没在布鲁斯的吞咽中，他困难地把下颌张开到最大，尽可能地把克拉克的阴茎全部含进去。他吞入得如此之深，克拉克忍不住担心起可能发生的呕吐反射和呼吸困难。但当性器的顶端碰到咽喉的尽头，应激的收缩刮擦过克拉克的，他按在布鲁斯后脑上的手从推拒变成了想要把他压得更低。

 _他实在是太大了_ ，布鲁斯摆动脖子，让那非凡的巨物在口中抽送。他不意外在脸颊上感觉到泪水的湿润，粗暴的窒息的压迫的感觉反而让他更加热衷于这整件事，用他的唇舌与手指去取悦他的英俊的罗密欧先生。

“我就快……”

克拉克深深吸气，差点呼出冰霜来。

布鲁斯听到克拉克低哑的，染满情欲的声音从上方传来，头皮上的刺痛催促着他。他卖力地吸吮，整根吞入，吐出时只留下顶部含在双唇间，带出黏腻的水声。反复了几次才完全吐出，用汗湿的手掌套弄着上下撸动。

“再等等。”布鲁斯哼着粗气，声音模糊地回答。他腾出一只手到口袋里摸索，掏出一个银色的正方形的小包装。

“你竟然还带着安全套参加舞会？”克拉克分心看了一眼，诧异的惊呼脱口而出，忘记降低的音量差一点盖过舞池中飘荡而出的乐声，在空旷的花园中回响。

但是没有人会因此来打搅他们。

相较于克拉克的大惊小怪，布鲁斯露出他惯有的令人牙痒的微笑，“那是因为我早有准备，亲爱的。”

他用牙齿撕开包装，嘴唇轻咬住白色的乳胶，扶着克拉克的阴茎，把那紧缩的弹性材料一点点地以嘴唇和舌头拉展开套上去。在这之前，布鲁斯绝不会这么做，他当然知道克拉克看得见一切，可黑暗中那些疯狂的想法总是更容易实施。

克拉克艰难地、痛苦又愉悦地度过了布鲁斯尝试用嘴给他套上安全套的三分钟。

用超级速度把布鲁斯抱起来推按在墙上，扒掉他的裤子总共用了不到三分之一秒。克拉克小心地把手指伸入那干涩的入口，轻轻按揉，高热的内部让他情不自禁地埋首在布鲁斯潮热的黑发中，深深嗅吸。

布鲁斯在片刻的天旋地转后适应过来，坚硬的热铁抵在他的大腿根部，他清楚地知道那是什么，下身的束缚被解除了，微凉的夜风却无法透过紧密相贴的热烫肌肤安抚他的炽热。肿胀的阴茎渴望地渗出了更多的前液，像打湿他的内裤一样沾湿了自己和对方。

“克拉克，”他火上浇油地用他性感的磁性声调低语，“润滑剂在另一边的口袋里。”

下一秒，温热的啫喱就被挤出涂满克拉克的手指。布鲁斯屏息，等待那些粘滑的异物刺入，违反生理本能地撑开褶皱的入口缓慢地扩张。

克拉克才伸进了一根手指就被滑腻的肠壁紧紧吸附住，紧窄的湿热的触感牵动他的回忆，那无与伦比的美妙快感令他压抑地喘息，换来布鲁斯不耐的扭动，把他吸得更紧。他紧张地加入了更多的手指，布鲁斯抿紧嘴唇发出的呜咽的呻吟声加速了他的动作。

“拉奥啊，”他感叹，亲吻布鲁斯裸露的下巴和颈项，引导他的手去抚慰自己胀痛的欲望和他自己，“布鲁斯，我可以？我等不及要你。”

回答他的是指甲刺入皮肤的刺痛。布鲁斯呼吸凌乱，心跳的节奏逐渐失序，他嘶哑的声音逃不过超级听力的捕捉：“是的，是的，克拉克……操我，如你所愿。”他的一条腿从裤子里抽出来，光裸的皮肤环绕上克拉克的腰侧，湿润的股间摩擦那灼热的硬铁，催促之意无需多言。

要在平时，克拉克肯定会担心自己会伤到布鲁斯，可对方都不在乎了，他还有什么可犹豫的？

他抱住布鲁斯的大腿抬高他，把阴茎抵在他湿软的穴口上，尽可能慢地把自己推进去，同时安抚地抚摸布鲁斯的后颈与脊背，在他紧绷的肌肉和停滞的呼吸中完全地填满他。

他的动作算不上温柔，哪怕有润滑剂的加入，布鲁斯还是痛得吸着冷气。

而轻微的痛楚令他格外的敏感，坚挺的被挤压在小腹之间的欲望证明了他得到的快感比疼痛多得多，克拉克的手覆盖上去时，布鲁斯惊呼出声。

“会有人过来的，记得吗？”克拉克说完就再度封住布鲁斯的嘴唇，恶劣地在此时冲刺起来，握住布鲁斯阴茎的的手随着同样的节奏撸动，拇指却堵住小孔让怀中的躯体为此抽搐、战栗。

考虑到布鲁斯需要呼吸，他快速地结束了这个吻，转而舔吻布鲁斯的鼻子。他的嘴唇往上滑去，吻去布鲁斯额头细密的汗珠，修容的脂粉早已化开，细碎的疤痕暴露出来，被无所不知的氪星舌头一一吻遍。

咆哮声在布鲁斯的喉头滚动，不外乎是些“克拉克你这自大混蛋”之类的咒骂。快感冲刷着他，被巨大的入侵物撑开的身体敏感万分，前后同时受到的刺激令他脑中的尖叫声几欲冲破桎梏。他咬住衣领，把声音堵在喉中。

可克拉克没这么容易放过他，他的拇指强硬地撬开布鲁斯的牙关，逼出他含混的呻吟。布鲁斯能在手指上尝到自己的苦涩的味道，他狠狠地瞪着对方，带泪的眼睛仍然威慑力十足，却不起作用。

克拉克爱恋不已地吻他的眼睛，吻他眼角的泪水，吻他湿润的睫毛。他放缓了速度，小幅度地抽送，每一次戳刺都顶在布鲁斯最为敏感的那一点上。

他绝对是用了超级视力作弊。布鲁斯咬牙，把怨愤和无从发泄的快感通过牙齿烙刻在克拉克的拇指上。

克拉克知他所想，变换着角度，用埋在布鲁斯后穴中的阴茎顶上他的前列腺，深入浅出地律动，让濒临高潮的强烈冲动一再地冲击着他的心神，让他无法考虑性爱之外的东西，让他除了贴近自己再也没有别的去路。

布鲁斯掐着克拉克的手臂和肩膀尽可能地抬起自己的身体，让他能够进得更深，让他的侵入更重地挤压在那一点上。他甚至忘记要抚慰自己，空虚的阴茎抽搐着，随着身体的摇动滴出白浊的液体。

高潮的火花和白光在他眼底闪现，但还差一些，还差一点他的救赎就能够来到把他从无尽的欲望的深渊中解救出来。布鲁斯松开克拉克的手指，声音破碎地哀求他的英雄。

“再快些！克拉克！我就要……”

 

 

 

与此同时——

**隔绝室内与阳台的厚重帘布被人拉开了。**

从舞会中溜出的男性宾客回头呼唤他的女伴：“嘿，甜心，过来这边，不会有人发现我们的。”

纤弱的造作的女声在他身后响起：“你确定？”

“当然，这里是最完美的地方，没有人会过来。”男人回答她。

于是这对冒失的野鸳鸯走出来，在空荡荡的阳台上放心地搂抱在一起。

 

 

 

“宝贝，你真紧，刚才那一下我都快要被你夹断了。”克拉克叹息，抽出自己让布鲁斯高潮后疲软的身体瘫倒在自己身上。刚才那一瞬间，过渡的震惊催化了他们在同时达到高潮射出精液。然后他抱着布鲁斯从楼上书房敞开的窗户飞了进去。

布鲁斯没有回应。

他低头，看到布鲁斯露出危险的眼神，就像一个真正的黑暗骑士。

“克拉克！”他低吼，指控对方的失职，“你不是说过没有人会来的吗！你说说看，刚才那是怎么一回事？你的超能力呢！”

“是啊，我的确说过，”克拉克不在意地点头，“可这都是你的错——是你让我无法专心。”

布鲁斯狠狠咬上那外星人无法留下印记的嘴唇，用他锐利的牙齿撕扯。这泄愤似的举动渐渐变质，从玩闹嬉戏变成了甜腻的撩拨。他们嬉闹似的追逐对方的嘴唇，直到他们摔倒在厚实的地摊上，拥抱着，谁也不想动弹。

“这真是一个美好的夜晚。”克拉克看着布鲁斯涨红的汗湿的脸颊，幸福地感叹。

“嗯哼，如果你没有又毁了我一件衬衣的话。”布鲁斯懒洋洋地坐起来，脱掉皱巴巴的外套和裤子，看着自己的精液在衬衣下摆和克拉克腹部的制服上留下凝固的斑点。

“我赔你？”克拉克无奈地抓着头发，躺在地上看着布鲁斯身上漂亮的肌肉在每一个动作中完美地舒展，那些凌乱的伤疤也随之起伏，形成了令人痛惜的性感和诱惑。他想要膜拜那些伤痕的欲望让热火再一次从小腹上升起。

“用什么，星球日报记者的微薄薪水？”布鲁斯挑衅地挑眉，对于克拉克的妄语充满怀疑。

“我有更好的主意，”克拉克凑过去亲吻布鲁斯微微肿起的唇瓣，“一场更加美妙的性爱如何。”


End file.
